C'est une plaisanterie hein ?
by Calixetera
Summary: C’est une plaisanterie Carson, c’est ça ?... Hein murmura John d’un ton totalement désespéré en fixant d’un regard suppliant le médecin en chef de l’expédition Atlantis.... Slash
1. Chapter 1

**C'est une plaisanterie… Hein ?**

**Auteur : **Calixe

**Série :** Stargate Atlantis

**Genre :** slash (John/ Rodney) donc pour faire clair relation homosexuelle, ceux que cela dérange trouveront tout seul la sortie…. Enfin j'espère…

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient, sinon les épisodes seraient légèrement plus …. .

**Avertissement: **UA

_Penser_

Chapitre 1

« C'est une plaisanterie Carson, c'est ça ?... Hein » murmura John d'un ton totalement désespéré en fixant d'un regard suppliant le médecin en chef de l'expédition Atlantis « vous m'en voulez toujours pour avoir fini votre bouteille de vieux scotch de 30 ans d'âge…. Par pitié, dites moi que c'est ça ».

« Non John, je suis navré mais j'ai refait les tests sanguins trois fois….. Et j'ai même utilisé ce « machin » ancien qui permet de vérifier l'état de santé général et il est fiable ………. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit vraiment utilisable que sur les personnes porteuses du gène naturel…. Sur les porteurs du gène artificiel son efficacité descend en dessous des 85% et sous la barre des 46% pour les autres, quel dommage……cela aurait été pratique au vu de sa petite taille lors des missions sur d'autre monde…. » continua l'Ecossais plus pour lui-même que pour son patient.

« Carson… » appela doucement le militaire essayant de ramener le médecin au problème qui les occupait pour l'instant ou plus exactement au problème qui le concernait de très prés.

« … Je suis sûr que Radek pourrait rendre ce « truc » plus précis pour les non porteurs… » continua le praticien perdu dans son propre monde.

« Carson ….pourrait-on revenir à mon problème ? » murmura le chef militaire d'Atlantis tout en fermant les yeux et réprimant une vague de nausées.

« …Qui plus est une fois qu'il a été initialisé même un non porteur peut l'utiliser… »

« Carson ! » cria John rappelant à l'ordre le médecin.

« Ha ! Oui désolé mais il faut avouer que cet appareil pourrait s'avérer utile dans… » Becket s'arrêta devant le regard noir que lui lançait le pilote « Quoiqu'il en soi les résultats sont les mêmes et indiquent tous la même chose, bien sûr je peux faire un autre examen avec un appareil terrien mais…….. »

« Quelles sont les chances pour que cet examen infirme les premiers? » demanda le militaire d'une voix lasse et défaitiste.

« Honnêtement? Vu que vous êtes porteur du gène naturel le plus fort de tout Atlantis je dirai une sur un million ……. Mais vues les circonstances je suis obligé de le faire quand même …….. De plus je voudrais faire un examen avec cet appareil ancien que l'équipe de Rodney a nouvellement découvert dans un des laboratoires médical de l'aile Est. » il ne manqua pas la grimace du militaire à l'énonciation du nom de son ami. _Bon apparemment ils sont toujours en froid ……… et ce coup-ci cela va être dur de les rabibocher surtout __compte tenu __des circonstances ……… je sens la migraine arriver. _« D'Ici là je vous interdis tout effort physique, revenez en fin de journée je pratiquerai l'examen à l'abri des regards. »

« Bien » indiqua le militaire sortant du bureau du médecin.

«Détendez vous, ordre du médecin ».

« Là facile à dire, doc comment vous arriveriez à vous détendre si un de vos confrères vous assénait un truc pareil? » demanda le colonel d'un ton ironique.

Le médecin hocha machinalement la tête dans l'accord, tout en le regardant sortir de l'infirmerie. Il l'avait bien vu lutter contre la nausée mais au vu de ses résultats il ne pouvait pas lui donner de médicaments. Avec un soupir bruyant il se retourna vers son staff « Julia dans quelle salle se trouve l'appareil portatif pour effectuer les échographies ? »

« Dans la salle de stockage numéro 3 docteur» répondit immédiatement l'infirmière tout en continuant à ranger du matériel médical dans les sacs qui se trouvaient au sol devant elle. « Vous voulez le prendre sur le continent ? » interrogea-t-elle, tournant son visage vers lui.

« Oui … je sais que nous allons au village athosien que pour vacciner les enfants en bas âge mais il y a deux ou trois femmes enceintes au village, dont une grossesse qui ne se déroule pas très bien, je profiterai donc de notre présence là-bas pour effectuer une visite à domicile » expliqua-t-il.

« Bien docteur, je vais dire à Cécilia de le rajouter à ses fourniture » dit-elle en allant chercher sa consœur.

« Euh… Julia ce soir une fois que le matériel aura été désinfecté placez le dans la salle d'examen numéro 2 s'il vous plaît, il est grand temps que cette infirmerie ait des salles d'examens spécialisées. Marie, et vous Didier, pendant notre absence, installerez tout le matériel radiographie en salle 4, le matériel pédiatrique en salle 3, le traumatique en 1 » précisa Carson Becket.

« Bien docteur » répondirent ils en chœur.

-------------------------

En sortant de l'infirmerie John se dirigea de suite vers le balcon de la tour sud. Arrivé à destination, la porte s'ouvrit en silence pour lui. Il s'accouda à la balustrade tout en essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle que Carson lui avait annoncée.

_Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire si cette nouvelle se confirme ?... comme s'il y avait une possibilité que l'appareil des anciens fasse une erreur_ songea le militaire. Là, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était aller courir mais la course faisait partie des efforts physiques qui lui étaient interdits. Un soupir lui échappa.

-------------------------

Le colonel leva son regard vers la petite pendule digitale qui était sur son bureau : 17 h 22. La journée s'était écoulée de façon atrocement lente à son goût. Il avait profité de son repos forcé pour se mettre à jour dans sa paperasse et, s'il y avait un truc qu'il détestait en particulier, c'était bien ça. Il avait hâte que Carson ait pratiqué les derniers examens, même s'il en redoutait le résultat.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques instants pour raffermir son courage, mit son ordinateur en veille puis il se leva et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

-----------------------------

Becket était dans son labo à contempler, perplexe, depuis vingt minutes les résultats des analyses du sang du Major Lorne _non pas lui aussi…_pensa-t-il quand il entendit la voix du colonel le réclamant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le militaire.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser Sophie, dites aux autres de prendre leur pause voulez-vous ? » indiqua le médecin.

Quand son staff eut quitté l'infirmerie, il mena son patient à la salle 2.

« Enlevez votre chemise et déboutonnez votre pantalon » Pendant qu'il installait son matériel une idée le frappa. Il questionna aussitôt : « dites moi colonel, quand vous et le major Lorne avez-vous effectué une mission ensemble ? »

« Hein ? » fit-il, puis en se forçant à réfléchir « Il y a deux semaines sur Metoya. Leur jumper était tombé en panne, n'ayant pas la possibilité de réparer par eux même le major a contacté Atlantis pour qu'on leur envoie quelqu'un le temps de dépanner le vaisseau.»

« Donc vous n'avez pas vraiment fait équipe ?»

« Non, J'ai juste piloté Zelenka sur place : il a réparé le jumper en dix minutes puis nous sommes rentrés. Parish ayant découvert une plante intéressante l'équipe du Major est resté 2 jours supplémentaires pour en négocier l'acquisition auprès des habitants » expliqua le pilote.

_Deux semaines ça ne correspond pas…_ réfléchit Becket.

« Avant ça ? »

John regarda le médecin perplexe « Il y a un problème avec Lorne ? » questionna t il.

« Non. »

Au contact froid du gel conducteur sur son ventre le militaire sursauta.

« Alors avant cette mission ? » continua le praticien comme si de rien n'était, tout en regardant l'écran de l'appareil à échographie.

Sheppard essaya de se remémorer les dernières missions qu'il avait effectuées avec son équipe. « pz500 je ne sais plus combien, il y a trois mois et demi je pense : énergie intéressante pour Mckay et flore végétale mauve pour Parrish. »

« Mmm »

« On devait y retourner le mois dernier mais on a eu une petite crise et c'est l'équipe de Formel qui y est allée » continua le pilote.

« Mmm »

Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, John était sur des charbons ardents et, n'y tenant plus, il questionna « Alors ?»

« Mmm, trois mois et demi, ça confirme le taux des analyses.»

« Quels taux ? »

« Mmm »

« Carson ! » s'écria Sheppard à bout de nerf.

Carson poussa un soupir puis tourna le moniteur de façon à ce que son patient puisse le voir. John regarda le moniteur puis lança un regard perdu à son ami.

« Là… » indiqua le praticien en montrant une tache sur l'écran.

« Là… quoi ? » demanda le militaire.

A suivre

************

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires ça m'a fait chaud à mon petit cœur^^.

Bon je vous poste et suite et fin? avant de partie bosser.

Chapitre 2

« Félicitation colonel, vous êtes bien enceint de trois mois et demi. » énonça placidement le docteur Becket.

Le militaire regarda son ami avant de fermer les yeux et de se taper la tête sur la table d'examen à plusieurs reprises.

Carson prit un appareil ancien et grâce à l'échographie le posa à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le fœtus. Deux minutes plus tard l'appareil se mit à clignoter puis un caryotype en trois dimension apparut. Carson enleva l'appareil du ventre du pilote et, devant son air interrogatif, il expliqua : « C'est l'appareil dont je vous ai parlé ce matin, il a diverses fonctionnalités dont celle de lire l'ADN. Grâce à lui j'ai pu extraire le caryotype du fœtus ».

John se lécha nerveusement les lèvres avant de demander « Et ?... Que nous dit-il ? »

« Que cet enfant n'est pas un clone. Il laisse apparaître deux types distincts de chromosomes, donc cet enfants a était conçu à partir de deux ADN différents, donc de deux … donneurs » le médecin trébucha sur le dernier terme.

« Lorne ! » s'écria le colonel paniqué « C'est pour ça que vous me questionnez sur lui, et sur nos missions communes ! C'est lui l'autre …donneur. » Il se leva brusquement et se mit à déambuler nerveusement dans la salle d'examen.

« Du calme John, dans votre état le stress n'est pas une bonne chose, alors asseyez-vous et respirez lentement » calma doucement Becket tout en le faisant se rasseoir.

« Doc, c'est lui l'autre ?»

« Je ne pense pas colonel » répondit sincèrement le CMO.

« Alors pourquoi m'interroger sur lui ? Et qui est l'autre donneur ? » demanda Sheppard incapable de réfléchir normalement son cerveau étant bloqué sur la nouvelle qu'il attendait un enfant, lui à qui on avait dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

« Colonel … John… pour l'instant je l'ignore. Mais j'ai toute la base d'ADN de l'expédition… donc si le second ADN appartient à un membre de l'expédition je le saurai dans deux ou trois heures. Allez prendre une douche, mangez quelque chose au réfectoire et revenez vers 21 h je pense que j'en saurai plus » poursuivit-il devant l'air perdu et innocent du colonel – deux mots qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à utiliser pour décrire le militaire –.

Le pilote ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt ; il secoua la tête, se leva et gagna la sortie.

Becket soupira il se doutait de qui était l'autre donneur quand son ami avait évoqué la végétation mauve de la planète. Rodney lui avait parlé de l'incident qui s'y était déroulé. Après un autre soupir il toucha le lien com à son oreille « Major Lorne pouvez vous venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie ? »

Deux minutes plus tard la réponse se fit : « J'arrive Docteur, un problème ? »

« Non » _enfin ça dépend du point de vue où l'on se_ _place_ « Bien, je vous attends ».

Après un moment de réflexion il contacta l'équipe du lieutenant Formel pour une prise de sang et un examen plus poussé que les check up post mission, maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher.

----------------------------------

Rodney qui revenait de réparer l'énième erreur d'un des ses subordonnés, se dirigeait vers le réfectoire pour un café bien fort ainsi qu'une part de millefeuilles bien méritée quand il vit le colonel errer dans le couloir. Sa mâchoire se serra à son approche mais il perdit vite toute animosité quand il croisa le regard perdu et effrayé de son ami.

« Colonel, que se passe t il ? » questionna-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras en guise de réconfort.

« Je suis….. j'attends…. » essaya d'expliquer Sheppard à son ami mais sans succès.

Devant l'incohérence du militaire, Rodney prit peur : cette attitude était tout sauf sheppardienne.

--------------------------------------------------

A 19h25 le médecin en chef d'Atlantis regardait avec effarement les résultats des analyses de l'équipe de Formel, tout en gardant un œil sur le Major Lorne qui récupérait du choc qu'il lui avait assené plus tôt.

« Bon, mon bureau risque d'être un peu étroit » murmura t il en regardant les dossiers. Il invita les personnes dont les résultats étaient devant lui à le rejoindre en salle de conférence dans dix minutes ainsi que le colonel Carter. Cette méthode était contre tous les protocoles et le secret patient/docteur mais bon cette situation était … bien également hors protocole.

C'est avec un mouvement las qu'il se leva du bureau pour rejoindre le commandant militaire en second afin qu'il l'accompagne en salle de conférence.

-----------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard la salle de conférence était présidée par Elisabeth qui affichait un regard interrogatif. Carson avait organisé cette entrevue sans lui en communiquer la raison, lui disant juste que cela était important.

Carson avait installé lui-même les personnes présentes. La salle était partagée en deux d'un côté les militaires : le colonel John Sheppard, le major Evans Lorne et les lieutenants Todd Formel et Peter Delucas ; et de l'autre les scientifiques : Dr Rodney McKay, Dr David Parrish, Dr Jean-Luc Auffére, Dr Andreï Milkov. Etant une négociatrice avertie elle se doutait bien que ce placement avait une raison d'être.

Carson se leva et regarda chaque membre présent dans la pièce. Après un instant il commença « Je vous ai tous faits venir ici car c'est plus simple et que votre situation est, disons, différente et similaire »

« Comment peut-elle être à la fois différente et similaire Carson ? » rétorqua Mckay. Il allait poursuivre mais, devant le regard que lui lança le médecin, il s'arrêta net. En effet celui-ci promettait de longs examens impliquant de grosses et longues aiguilles.

Elisabeth dissimula un sourire : Carson était une des rares personnes à pouvoir faire taire le scientifique aussi vite.

« Je vous ai tous fait venir ici car vous avez tous été sur Pz543. » Devant les regards interrogatifs qu'on lui lançait il développa « La planète avec la flore mauve et la pièce ancienne qui vous «scannait» à votre entrée d'après vos rapports.»

« Si cela concerne notre présence sur Pz543 pourquoi seule notre équipe est là au complet ?» questionna le Dr Auffére pragmatique.

« Sont là uniquement les personnes qui ont été « scannées » par la pièce des anciens.» informa Becket.

« Où voulez vous en venir ? » demanda le docteur Weir en s'appuyant sur la table.

Le docteur commença « Ils n'ont pas été scannés, ils ont été… » Il s'arrêta devant le manque de mots pour expliquer le phénomène. Prenant une grande inspiration il dévoila la raison de leur présence à tous « Le colonel Sheppard, le majors Lorne, les lieutenants Formel et Delucas sont … enceintes ou plutôt enceints.»

« Quoi ! » s'écrièrent les autres personnes dans la salle leurs regards allant des personnes susnommées à Carson.

« Docteur Becket ?» interrogea Weir choquée.

« Le colonel et le major sont… enceints de 3 mois et demi et les lieutenants d'un mois » indiqua le praticien.

Elisabeth regarda les militaires assis devant elle abasourdis, puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur le médecin devant elle, devinant qu'il n'avait pas terminé son explication.

« Il est trop tard pour que le colonel et le major avortent et pour les lieutenants je ne le conseille pas »

« Pour quelle raison ? » questionna Parrish.

« La chimie de leurs corps, et les modifications qu'elle entraîne… Après plusieurs simulations j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'un avortement avait de grande chance de conduire au décès du…porteur »

Les occupants de la salle assimilèrent la nouvelle dans un étrange et lourd silence qui dura plusieurs minutes.

« Pardon, Docteur Becket mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'eux font là » fit remarquer Delucas en désignant la table d'en face.

Carson ferma les yeux un instant puis se lança « D'après les tests génétiques effectués les fœtus ne sont pas des clones, et l'autre brin d'ADN composant les chromosomes appartiennent à un membre de l'expédition.» Il laissa un blanc de quelques instants avant de poursuivre « L'autre brin pour vous lieutenant Delucas vient du docteur Milkov, vous lieutenant Formel du docteur Auffére. Major Lorne votre donneur est le docteur Parrish, Quant à vous Colonel le donneur est… »

« Rodney » finit d'une voix grave Sheppard en plongeant sont regard dans celui de son coéquipier. Son cœur en criait d'allégresse. Quand il était rentré et avait vu les scientifiques assis là, il avait malgré lui espéré ça.

« Oui.»

Rodney n'écouta le reste de la conversation que d'une oreille distraite. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, il allait être père … avec le colonel Sheppard. _Mon dieu …..Comment faire maintenant ?...... Comment faire pour jouer les indifférents ?… _se demanda-t-il paniqué.

Quand la réunion fut levée John vit Rodney littéralement s'échapper de la salle. Alors que les autres restaient là, à se regarder et à voir comment faire dans cette situation des plus incongrues, lui avait fui plus rapidement que devant n'importe quel peuple hostile de Pégase. Le cœur du militaire se serra impitoyablement à cette constatation. Une vague de douleur et de tristesse le submergea mais il parvint à garder son air impassible. Quand il avait compris que l'enfant qu'il portait était celui de Rodney son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, et pendant quelques instants il avait espéré que cela leur permettrait de se rapprocher. _J'avais tort une fois de plus… Rodney._ Machinalement sa main vint se poser sur son ventre _au moins je n'ai pas tout perdu, j'ai un petit morceau de toi, là qui grandit dans mon corps _pensa-t-il avec tendresse.

---------------------------------

Trois semaines plus tard, John était assis sur les rochers surmontant la mer, à deux kilomètres du village athosien. Il était là car c'était jour de fête pour le peuple d'Athos. Plusieurs dizaines de membres de l'expédition étaient là, son équipe était évidemment présente. Teyla, Ronon et lui-même avaient présidé le repas de fête. Rodney avait une expérience importante en cours mais avait promis à Teyla d'être là pour la cérémonie de cette nuit, mais John n'y croyait pas trop. Depuis qu'il avait appris que John portait son enfant, il faisait tout pour l'éviter avec grand succès qui plus est. Le fait que SGA1 était retirée du service pour cause de grossesse de son chef lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il aurait pu coincer le scientifique mais à quoi bon ? Il l'aimait mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Carson, son amour était sans retour. Mais combien de personnes qui, comme lui, vivaient un amour à sens unique, avaient la chance d'avoir un enfant de la personne qu'elles aimaient sans retour? Alors oui il était triste, très triste, et, les jours comme ça où les gens célébraient la vie et l'amour, lui étaient particulièrement durs, mais il n'était pas malheureux. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour contempler les deux lunes au dessus de lui. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, il ne put retenir une larme.

Rodney venait d'arriver de la cité. Il avait promis à Teyla d'être là pour la cérémonie et il tenait à honorer sa promesse sans compter que Teyla pouvait lui botter les fesses tout en lisant un roman.

Il allait s'engager en direction du village quand il aperçut le colonel marcher doucement vers la digue. Il le suivit à distance. Le militaire avait l'air triste. Il le vit fermer les yeux, puis lever la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Leur scintillement lui permit de distinguer une larme qui s'échappa. Il s'approcha sans penser et sans faire de bruit du soldat. Il nota les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Il enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de son ami.

John sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Constatant rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une veste du département scientifique, il leva son visage vers le propriétaire du blouson. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner quand il reconnut Rodney : il ne put réprimer l'élan d'espoir qui montait en lui.

Rodney vit le jeu d'émotions traverser le visage d'habitude si impassible de son ami. Alors il prit pour la première fois un risque, le risque de se dévoiler complètement. Les yeux accrochés à celui du militaire il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il avait en lui.

Sheppard fondit dans ce baiser. Il en avait rêvé tant de fois, depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait du mal à le croire. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

« Je t'aime » murmura le scientifique.

A ces mots le militaire enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rodney, pour se cacher et lui répondit « moi aussi, je t'aime depuis si longtemps »

FIN

Voilà ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plu

On m'a demander une suite... je mis attele celle-ci sera en trois ou quatre volets. Elle à pour nom une longue attente .... quoi? titre prémonitoire? ... euh... le premier volet est chez ma bêta....


End file.
